gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Instulent
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Rumpo page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:17, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Tampa I noticed you had added the GTA V category to the Tampa page. Do you have an image to confirm that the car is appearing in V, because I haven't seen the Tampa in V yet. JBanton (Talk | ) 10:26, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Stratum It was in the background of a scene in Trailer 2, where Franlkin was riding an Akuma. JBanton (Talk | ) 16:57, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Request Please crop the latter images you posted. Thanks. Quickscopa 12:21, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi, apologies about that, I'll get to work on it right away! Instulent (talk) 12:23, May 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Oh, I thought it was the Vigero. I've recognized the rear lights now... OK, I'll re-add the pic to the Sabre GT page. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:29, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Idea Ideas are always welcome on my talk page. Of you would like the attention of more members then add it to the Community Noticeboard. I do like the idea though. JBanton (Talk | ) 20:12, May 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Oh, you've seen them too? I was just notifying another admin about those pages. But I don't play GTA IV multiplayer, so I can't say if these events happen in the multiplayer. Do you play mp? If yes, do these events happen there? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:42, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't play MP, but I know that they don't exsist in the real MP.. I think that it's more of a advert for people to join them.. Instulent (talk) 09:46, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :That confirms my theory of these so-called "Unofficial events" being made-up. :But I need one more opinion before I can go and delete those articles. :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:55, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, Catch you later mate! Instulent (talk) 10:15, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Later, friend! ::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:25, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Businesses I don't think Car Manufacturers should be listed as business.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|'' '' ::Yes, it is basically a business, since it sells things. But the category on our wiki refers to shops, mostly. Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 09:44, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually Tom, we have a Patroller spot open since Bob.cutlass2 became inactive for not editinh five months and , thus, was relieved of his position. Instulent, I suggest you talk to User:McJeff or User:Messi1983 to let you apply on the Promotions page. ::Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 14:49, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Contacting Wikia You can contact Wikia Staff through , if you need any other help just ask :). Tom Talk 16:37, May 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm giving him his last warning. He's a newbie, so he can't be treated as roughly as a "not-so-newbie" user would. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:04, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Likewise! :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:13, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Reply I am on a wiki break, so not really in mood to edit or unlock pages at the moment, so ask Tom or Jeff. Messi1983 (talk) 06:01, May 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Do you have past experience as an admin? Anyway, you did only two edits - that's not enough, even for a tiny wiki like Agent. Make at least, 20 edits before you'll ask again. And I'm really happy you want to help. Thank you :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:26, May 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ilan has already deleted the page. I'm gonna warn him (Lad-rad-red). Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:56, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Cheers! :D Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:24, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Patroller You can apply. Tom Talk 15:02, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Tanker in GTA V Hi Instulent! It is Smashbro8 again. I realized about the Tanker in GTA V. You said that it has not yet been spotted, however one has been spotted. It is in the background of the picture with the Landstalker and Premier on the Los Puerto Fwy. Just letting you know. Smashbro8 (talk) 13:55, June 1, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Prices Hi, Instu. Where did you find the prices for GTA V's editions? I can't see them on Rockstar's Werehouse since they won't deliver it to my country.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:McJeff|Jeff (talk| ) 01:10, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat block I chat-blocked you for 3 days for the fighting with AutocratOfKlaise. I blocked him for 2 weeks because he's just trolling, but if someone picks a fight with you, you report it to the administrators or bureaucrats instead of disrupting the chat with a flame war. Jeff (talk| ) 01:40, June 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Instu, I only noticed the message a couple of minutes ago though you left it a bit earlier. It's been corrected already, but not by me as when I got there it was already written "Weaponry" as opposed to "Weaponary". Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:51, June 14, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. So, how much do you miss the Chat, right now? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:44, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm kidding. But Instu, when you come back to the Chat you've got to avoid war chatting, OK? Have you got anything to report to me, Instu? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:52, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Nah, man. I was once blocked and I'm an admin now. As long as you learn your lesson, everything will be just like before your chat ban. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:28, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Mikey's doing good, thanks for asking. He's gonna have lunch within half an hour. He won't be able to come to the Wiki neither in the evening nor at night, though. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:06, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Next week. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:21, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Ideas Could you leave a message on my talk page? Tom Talk 10:41, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :Why not? Tom Talk 10:46, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::But other people can see it in chat. Tom Talk 10:48, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I didn't know there was a private message feature on this Wiki to be honest. Tom Talk 10:50, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm in PM now. Tom Talk 10:59, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Category I just came here to thank you for adding the category to the missions, thanks man. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 11:23, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok Ok that's nice ;) , remember that ALL the missions should be added to the category , check pages like : Missions in GTA IV to be 100% sure. Thanks ;) --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 12:01, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :Happy to see you liked my idea and helped me out with adding the mission pages to the "Missions" category. :Thanks. :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:30, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Delete Hi Instulent. I deleted the Grand Theft Auto:IVSA article you marked. In the future though, when you're adding the template to an article, can you just add it at the top instead of pasting it over the entire article? That way I can read the article before I delete it. Jeff (talk| ) 15:50, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Blocked For six hours (yeah,that's all) for continuing to upload images in violation of the image policy that you've already been warned about. I don't like blocking good contributors, but it needs to be clear that the image policy is mandatory, not optional, and if you can't figure it out then just don't upload images because there's plenty of other things to do on the wiki. Jeff (talk| ) 14:14, June 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Both are done: I've deleted that category other page and added a new category page (Western Company Vehicles) and I'm adding all of those vehicles to it and I've tidied the failed table up too. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:29, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Seeya - I'm off to play GTA IV! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:37, June 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Then why did you uploaded it if you didn't know the name is right? Is right anyway, but next time, also try to space the words. Example: Los_Santos-GTAV.jpg Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''bullshit greeeat deeeals from you. :) [[User:Mikey Klebbitz|Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:14, June 24, 2013 (UTC)